The present invention relates generally to storage and transport containers. More specifically, the present invention relates to restricted storage and transport containers which can store items with an upper surface that should be isolated during storage and transport.
The manufacture and assembly of products often involves components that require special handling due to the nature of the components. For example, product components are often prepared or processed by such techniques as cleaning, coating, anodizing, and/or chemical wet processing to name just a few. The components should be prepared in such a manner that at least a portion of the component and/or the overall product should to be handled, stored or transported without the portion being exposed to potential damage.
In the manufacture and assembly of telecommunications products, for example, one such component is an annulus plunger made of copper beryllium to promote the bonding of copper beryllium components with polyethylene components molded during an assembly process. During the manufacture of the plunger, its upper surface is prepared with an ebonizing process.
For this plunger to be effectively bonded to polyethylene, the ebonized upper surface of the plunger must be in pristine condition unchanged from that manufactured. This ebonized upper surface of the plunger, however, is susceptible to environmental damage such as oxidation and mechanical damage due to touching or contacting the ebonized surface. Consequently, the plunger should be stored and transported without the ebonized upper surface being exposed to potential damage.
One option for protecting the plunger during transport would be to place it within a container of some sort. Known containers, however, are designed to store items without regard to protecting a particular surface or section of the stored items. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,128 discloses a stackable container for holding heavy small objects and stacking multiple containers together without the stack separating when tilted or inverted. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,011 discloses a stackable container system having multiple containers which can snap together. These containers store items without protecting a specific surface or section of the stored item. Furthermore, these container systems allow individual containers to be stacked, but do not allow the items to be individually stacked within the container while protecting a particular surface or section of the stored item.